parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's video game spoof of "Super Smash Bros." 64 * Mario - Fievel (An American Tail) * Donkey Kong - Timon (The Lion King) * Link - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Samus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Yoshi - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Kirby - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Pikachu - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) * Jigglypuff - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) * Ness - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Captian Falcon - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Luigi - Timmy (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Master Hand - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Melee * Peach - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dr. Mario - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Bowser - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zelda - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Ganondorf - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Sheik - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Young Link - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Pichu - Evis (Open Season) * Mewtwo - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) * Falco - Boris (Balto) * Ice Clambers - Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) * Marth - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Roy - Goofy (Disney) * Mr. Game & Watch - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) * Giga Bowser - Fib (VaggieTales) * Crazy Hand - Sabor (Tarzan) Brawl * Wario - Lamprick (Pinocchio) * Diddy Kong - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Toon Link - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Lucario - Adult Ronno (Bambi) * Pokemon Trainer - John Darling (w/ Wendy & Michael Daring as extra) (Peter Pan) * Squrtle - Abu (Aladdin) * Ivysaur - Figaro (Pinocchio) * Charizard - Koda (Brother Bear) * Meta Knight - Percy (Pocahontas) * King Dedede - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Wolf - Balto (Balto) * Lucas - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Ike - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Zero Suit Samus - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Olimar - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Pikmins - Dalmatiaon Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Pit - Young Simba (The Lion King) * R.O.B - Cooper (Trolls) * Solid Snake - Woody (Toy Story) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Tabuu - Thumper (A Bug's Life) Wii and 3DS * Rosalina and Luma - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) * Bowser Jr. - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Flash * Inuyasha - Jestin (The Serect of NIMH) * Mr. Incredible - Larry Boy (VeggieTales) * Mega Man X - ThingamaBob (VeggieTales) * Zero - Wreck-It Ralph * Knuckles - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Miles "Tails" Power - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) * Super Sonic - Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years) * Shadow - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) * Lloyd - Jaq (Cinderella) * Naruto - Gus (Cinderella) * Crono - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Cloud - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Blade - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Blue - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardian) Flash 2 * Ichigo - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Lloyd - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) * Naruto - Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) * Sora - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Black Mage - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Goku - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Tails The Fox- Elmo (Sesame Street) * Bomberman - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Chibi-Robo - Z (Antz) * Isaac - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) * Sandbag - Junior (VaggieTales) * Bandana Dee - Flit (Pocahontas) * Luffy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) Crusade * Toad - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Saki - Timmy Turner (Fariy Odd Parents) Stages * Olivia's Castle * Pride Lands (The Lion King) * Hyule Castle Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:StrongTed201 Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games spoof